Uncharted: Drake's Discovery
by XxMotleyCrueFanxX
Summary: Drake has been betrayed by the one person he loves, Flynn.. One would think he would want nothing more than to hurt the other but what really happens when they're stuck together alone? An Uncharted fic. Flynn X Drake. Don't like it? Don't read.
1. Ch 1: Something Other Than Betrayel

I LOVE Uncharted, it's my drug.. And when I played the first game, I was thinking.. "Drake X Sully." Then I seen Flynn on the second and I thought they were far more perfect for one antoher so here's my fanfiction on it.

They might be a tad bit out of character but I couldn't keep track of all that happend and when it happend plus I kind of didn't want to stick to the exact plot and that is why some things are changed.

I don't think I missed any spelling errors but if I did, please try to look over them.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Come on Flynn, lower the rope!" Drake growled once his british friend had climbed up the rope and quickly pulled it up once upon the ledge. "Face it genius, you've been played." Flynn replied, no emotion showing in his voice. "Don't do this to me Flynn!" Drake attempted to move closer, however, Flynn shot through a glass display close to him, stopping the other man. "Not yet! I want the guards to have a decent head start." He smirked. Drake looked off behind him to the sounds of shouting in the distance. "Flynn, you'll regret this!" Drake yelled. Flynn said nothing for a moment, staring down at Drake. The american might just be right, he might later regret it. "No, Flynn.. You have a job to do.." He reminded himself. With a shake of his head, he ridded himself of the feelings that was creeping up inside him. "Right.. Well, that's my cue.. No hard feelings mate.." He said, the shouting getting closer. "FLYNN!" Was the last thing he heard from the american before he had disappeared. "That selfish back stabbing son-of-a-bitch." Drake had hissed to himself, taking cover behind a pillar to avoid being shot by the guards. He looked around, before dashing off into an open door way, taking each turn he could to get out. Once in the sewers, it was not long until he seen a ladder. "See ya, suckers." He laughed, making his way up, only to be surrounded by more guards once he opend the manhole. With no gun of his own and theirs all pointing at him, he was forced to surrender. With a sigh, he allowed them to place him under arrest.<p>

At that shocking moment in the museum, Drake didn't have time to really think things through but the fact that Flynn had betrayed him. But now, as he laid in his bed in the jail cell, he had plenty of time to rethink everything. He held his hands up infront of his face, acting out the whole scene again. "You overlooked on little detail didn't you partner?" Drake turned his attention to the hand he had picked for himself. "What!" He turned back to the hand that played Flynns role. "Face it genius, you've been played." Drake gave a sigh, dropping his hands slowly. "How could you do this to me Flynn..? I thought we had something going.." He murmured to himself, frowning. He and Flynn were more than just friends, behind closed doors as they would say. And no one knew that, not his, as it would appear, beloved Chloe, not even his father like figure, Sullivan. Another thought erased that of the betrayel.. The last pleasent memory Drake had made with the man. He stared up at the bared window of the cell, recalling when they were standing on a roof top not far from the museum. Drake was the first on it, then Flynn. **"Kind of romantic isn't it?" Drake had asked, smiling lightly at Flynn. "Yeah.. It is.." Drake could tell at that moment that something was bugging Flynn. The britain didn't even crack a smile like he usually had done after hearing such things from Drake. His tone of voice wasn't one bit joyful, infact it sound quiet full of dread. "What's wrong Flynn? Not gonna back out are you?" Drake laughed. "Nah mate.. When have you known me to back out?" Finally, Flynn flashed Drake a faint smile. "I don't know.. It's just, you're acting kinda funny." Drake was the one to frown. "Just a tad nervous." Flynn said reasurring. Drake gave a sigh. "Hey.. Don't worry.." Flynn had wrapped an arm around the mans neck, pulling him close. "Everything will be fine, I'm sure of it." He added, before leaning down to give the american a kiss on the lips. It was the longest and strangely most gentle kiss Drake had recieved in his whole secret fling with the man. "It'll be okay.." Flynn added in nearly a whisper as he pulled back. Drake watched him, eyes widend. He knew something was now up, but what.. He couldn't figure that part out and it would surely bug him until he did. **"You're an idiot Drake.. You should've known there was no love there.." He whispered to himself, ending the flash back as he looked down to the floor. It was then that a shadow made itself known over him. "Can't you see your interupting my train of thought jackass?" He asked. "Ah, that's a shame." Drake's eyes widend as he turned around to face none other than Victor Sullivan. "Sully!" He exclaimed. "I really can't leave you alone for a minute." Sullivan chuckled lightly. "Oh man, am I glad to see you." Drake smiled. "How are you doing kid?" Drake gave a shrug. "Ah, I'm doing just great." He answered sarcasticly as the prison guard opened the cell door, letting Sully in. "I had to grease a few palms, did go through the rest of your money.. And a good chunk of my own but hey.." Drake gladly hugged the man. "Jesus, you stink." Sullivan stated. "Yeah, not half as bad as that cigar." Drake pointed to the one in his mouth. "Yeah.." "Hey, how'd you find me?" Sullivan didn't answer so quickly. "Well, a friend of yours asked for my help.." It was then, that Chloe, another person that Drake assumed to betray him, had walked in. "Hello Nate." The aussie accent was all too familiar for Drake. "Oh no, no.." Sullivan interupted him. "Now wait a second -" He was interupted by Drake. "Sully, kick her out and shut the door. We're safer in here!" Drake growled. "Just wait a goddamn minute, hear her out." Sullivan's words were harsh. "Thank you Victor." Chloe gave him a slight nod. "Hey, no offense Sully but you're not exactly the best judge of character.. Especially when it comes to women." Drake flashed Sullivan a soft glare. "Fair enough. All the same.." Sullivan shrugged. "Dear God.." Chloe covered her nose in disgust. "Oh no, it's not that bad. Look, I have my own bucket.. Last cell I was in, eight of us had to share." Drake stated with a smart ass tone before the three of them had walked out to plan out how they would work together.


	2. Ch 2: Train Wrecked And Love Struck

"Damn can I ever catch a freaking break!" Drake asked himself harsh, as he finished taking out the last of Lazarevichs soldiers and, in his honest opinion, a pain in the ass helicopter. "Chloe can't be too far ahead." He huffed, catching his breath after jumping from car to car on the train. Just when he thought he got rid of the last of Lazarevichs men, one more asshole just had to make himself known. "You won't get past me!" Draza exclaimed. "No, I'll just go through you!" Drake yelled back and then it began. Bullets were fired, grenades were thrown and before Drake knew it the whole thing escalated into a fist fight and like always, Drake came out the winner. "This is mine jerkweed." He spoke, nearly breathlessly as he grabbed the dagger from Draza's vest. "Alright.." He mumbled, about to make his way forward, that is until Draza had somehow managed to get back up, sneak up behind him, force him against the wall and began choking him. To his suprise, seconds later Draza fell to the ground. He thought it was Chloe who needed to be rescued, however, he would soon find out different. As soon as he looked up to see who fired the shot, he gasped. "Flynn.." His british friend was standing infront of him, pointing the pistol now at him. "Leave Nate.." "Where's Chloe!" Drake questioned, pointing his own pistol at Flynn. "Please just leave, while you can." Flynn pleaded, dread sitting in his expression. Drake was once again about to ask his question, however, the sound of gun fire and the sting of a bullet through his stomach took him by suprise, rendering him speechless for a moment. "H-How dare you Flynn..?" He asked. "Flynn's too much of a coward to pull the trigger, so I had to do it for him." Drake's eyes widend at the aussie womans words. "Why..? Do you know what I've been through?" "You've had it wrong all along cowboy. I've been betraying you from the start, I've been helping Lazarevich stay one step ahead of you Nate. I never needed your bloody heroics, infact I've saved your ass more than you've saved mine." Chloe answered. "You just don't know when to quit do you?" Flynn asked, a sad expression on his face, one that Drake hadn't seen from the man up until now. "What, nothing clever to say?" Chloe asked, walking up closer to him. "Chloe, don't!" Just as Chloe was about to pull the trigger once more, Flynn had pushed her arm aside, causing the bullet to miss, giving Drake the chance to run. "Oh no you don't!" Chloe fired another bullet, that somehow managed to miss Drake. "Stop, just let him go!" Flynn pleaded, standing infront of Chloe. Somehow, Chloe managed to shove Flynn aside. "Put him out of his misery." Chloe order four of Lazarevichs soldiers. Risking life or death each way he went, Drake stumbled through the train car, finally taking cover behind one of the seats. "Here goes nothing." He mumbled, aiming his pistol at one of the gas tanks. He waited until the soldiers grew closer and shot the tank, causing the train to depart and tumble off the rail road and down the side of the mountain.

"Sure, be the hero, rescue Chloe.. Brilliant." Drake grumbled after falling out of the train car that now hung over a cliff. "Bad idea." He added, starting to climb the train. "Oh what was I thinking?" He questioned himself, making his way up only to fall back down to avoid a large rock heading his way. "Would've been a lot easier just to let go.." He growled, climbing up once more. "Oh come on, how about a break?" He asked himself, begining to climb up a pole like part of the train that broke, causing him to find another way up. "Gotta be a big hero don'tcha?" He continued to talk to himself along the way. "Oh man, I'm so tired of climbing shit." He huffed, making his way to the top part of the car that was barely hanging onto another. "Oh shit." He spoke as he ran through the other car that was now being dragged off the cliff by the one attached to its end. Somehow, like always, Drake managed to escape, barely by jumping onto an icy covered cliff. After he managed to pull himself to safety, he collapsed on the ground. His body screamed for him to stay right where he had landed but his mind had tried to fight against the demand of his wounded self. "Flynn.." He mumbled, starting to loose his consciousness. "I gotta save him.." He struggled to get out. "Save him? Why save him? The man who just used you for secret desires.. Then suckered you into telling him about the Cintamani Stone before having you arressted.. Yes Drake, why save the worst man you've come to know?" A strange voice had questioned Drake in his mind. "He's my friend.. And I.. I.." He trailed off. "You what? Love him? He'll never understand such an emotion, let alone return it." The voice, who Drake had decided was just the other side, the one that was still aggitated and hurt, had spoken up once more. "Shuuut uuup!" Drake yelled aloud, forcing himself to slowly stand on his feet. He couldn't give up now, he had come too far to give up now. He wrapped his left arm around his stomach, in an attempt to subside the excruciating pain that his bullet wound just wouldn't hold back on. As he continued on, he soon discovered his dagger stuck into the endless snow. He kneeled down, keeping his arm firmly in place, as he grabbed ahold of the key that would assist him further on his journey to Shambala. With a groan, he scooted back against a piece of the wreckage. He stared down at the dagger, only for a second or so until he heard the roaring of trucks pulling up. "Ah crap." He huffed, putting the dagger away and grabbing his gun, cocking it. "Here we go.." He huffed, irritated and near exhaustion as he seeked better cover at the end of the wreckage, quietly awaiting the first soldier to pass by. And then, it began again, what seemed like a never ending shooting spree for Drake. If he never saw one of Lazarevich's soldiers ever again, it would be too soon. Somehow, Drake had once again made his way through. It was as if God was protecting him with his own hands, for Drake had made it through nearly every possible form of danger one could think of. Once all the soldiers were taking care of, Drake made his way to some small cliffs that he could easily climb up, well, easy if he wasn't wounded but still, it was very so possible.

After his struggled climb, he collapsed in the soft white, cold endless blanket around him, unable to fight unconsciousness anymore. However, there was a rather pleasent memory awaiting him. **Drake had been sleeping soundly in a hotel bed, until he was awoke by the sound of someone knocking on the door. He rubbed his eyes as he got up to see just who interupted his slumber. "Ello." Flynn had a friendly smile on his face and his left hand pressed against the wall of the door frame. Drake said nothing at first, as he pulled the man into the room. "Well.. That was a warm welcome.." Flynn stated, after being shoved inside. "You mind telling me what the hell's going on?" Drake questioned, turning his attention back to his british friend after the door was secured by the lock. "You mean with Chloe?" Flynn asked. "Yeah, you mighta warned me." Drake answered. If something was going on between the two of them, he figured he would have the right to know. "And miss the look on your face?" Flynn asked, walking away. "If it makes you feel any better, my relationship with Chloe is strictly professional." Flynn added. "Really?" Drake asked, making his way to sit on the bed. "Mostly professional." Flynn answered, pushing Drake down and climbing ontop of him. Drake gave a annoyed groan. "I think Chloe has figured out I'm actually onto something, she's been trying to be in on the action." He spoke as he took Drakes hand and placed it firmly on his butt. Drake glanced down, barely keeping a blush off his face. "So, what's the plan?" He asked, smiling. "Just like we said. We pull the heist, we find the ships, and make off with the treasure." Flynn answered, sitting up. Drake raised up to face him. "With Chloe-" "Yup." Flynn kept his smile. "And then?" Flynn let his fingers walk up Drakes stomach, to his chest. "And then we split the take three ways.. And you and I just disappear." Drakes gaze went to the side. "I see.." "Until then, she can't know about us." Flynn leand back down. "She's gonna be pissed." "She's gonna be fine." Flynn smirked, pushing Drake back down. "Trust me." He spoke. He did not give Drake time to reply before he locked lips with the other man. **It ended too soon to the hero seeing the image, for Drake had regained consciousness. "Just a memory.." He mumbled, he had hoped it was real once more. Drake raised an eyebrow when he had seen a roof above him. "Where am I?" He asked, raising up to look around the small house he found himself in. His wound brung him back to reality further. His gaze went down to the place, only to realize he now had a jacket on him. With that on, he figured the wound was patched up. But who had taken care of him? That was still a mystery at the moment. He stood to his feet, walking out, only to be led through the small village by some stranger who he couldn't understand to save his life. After wondering the whole village, or so it felt like, the stranger led Drake to a house. Thankfully the ever so gorgeous Elena was there. "Finally, someone who can speak english!" Drake thought. "Just when I thought I had nothing left to lose.." Drake spoke, causing Elena to turn around to face him. She got up, running to him. "Nate! Oh thank God, you're all right." She exclaimed, hugging him tightly. "Agh.." Drake groaned. "I'm sorry, I-" She got interupted by the hero. "That's all right.." He trailed off. "Elena, tell me you have some idea of what's going on - I mean, how long have I been here?" Drake asked. "Only a few days." Elena answered. "I followed the tracks to the wreckage, what the hell happend?" She questioned, glaring up at him. "You were right about Chloe..Turns out she wasn't exactly looking to be rescued." Drake answered. "Wait, did she do that?" Elena asked, pointing to his bullet would. "Yes.. I thought Flynn was going to shoot me but he hesitated, and she.. She shot me." Drake replied. Before anymore could be said the stranger began speaking his Tibetan language again. "C'mon, there's somebody who's anxious to meet you." Elena stated, smiling as she followed the stranger into another room with Drake next to her. "So, our mysterious guest awakes." A grey haired stranger spoke, walking in. "Nate, this is Karl Shafer." Elena introduced the man. "How are you feeling?" Shafer asked as he shook Drakes hand. "Good, thanks." Drake responded. "Good, good - please, sit." Shafer ordered. "It appears you and I have much in common, Mr. Drake." He spoke as Drake sat down. "Is that so?" Drake asked, looking towards Elena. "Yes, seventy years ago, I came here just like you, carried into the village, near death, the last survivor of my company." Shafer answered, opening up a book and sitting it on the table. "I was hired to lead an expedition into Tibet, to find the entrance to Shambhala." He added, opening the book to reveal pictures of the expedition."What they really wanted was the Cintamani Stone." He spoke, staring straight down at Drake, who turned to glance at Elena. "So, my friend, where did you find this?" Shafer asked, opening a piece of cloth to reveal the dagger Drake once had on him. "Borneo, why?" Drake questioned. "This is the key to Shambhala." Elena answered. "It's the one object your opponent desperately needs, even if he does not know it yet." Shafer put in. "Oh, I think he knows." Drake stated. "Look, I'm very grateful for everything you've done for me. I really am. But I'm through with all this." Drake spoke. "So they have beaten you, eh?" Shafer asked, standing up and crossing his arms. "Your quest is over?" He added. "Yeah, that's right." Drake answered, looking up at him. "What if it's only beginning?" Shafer asked. "Where did you find this guy?" Drake questioned, looking over at Elena. Shafer laughed. "Trust me, young man, your ego will mend." He stated. "You're just lucky to be alive." Drake looked up at Shafer. "Yeah, y'know, people are always telling me how lucky I'am.." He trailed off. "But the truth is, everything I touch turns to shit." He added, standing up. "Nate.." "No, Elena, I'm done.. Now, c'mon. I'm through playing the hero." He stated. "Your adversary will not give up so easily." Shafer spoke, walking over to Drake. "He will not stop until he possesses the thing he desires." "Oh, yeah? Well, more power to him." Drake responded. "Power is precisely the problem." Shafer pointed to the hero. "Some of the most fersome rulers through history have possessed only a fragment of the Cintamani Stone.. Men like Tamerlane, Genghis Khan.. If a mere silver could bestow such power, what would a man become if he possessed the Stone itself?" Shafer questioned. "This is crazy." Drake spoke. "It's got to be what he's after Nate." Elena put in. "Then Lazrevic really is a nut-job.. He's chasing a myth." "And what if he's not?" Elena asked, staring at Drake. "Elena, c'mon-" The blonde interupted him. "I mean, what if it's true?" She asked, standing up. "We've seen what he's capable of.." She added. "I understand your doubt.. You require proof, something you can see with your own eyes." Shafer spoke up again, walking over to the dark skined stranger. "Tenzin.." He started before speaking in Tibetan language. "Find the remains of my expedition, and you will have your proof." He stated, turning back to Drake. "Tenzin will guide you." Elena pushed Drake out the door, with Tenzin following behind. "I hope I live to regret this." Drake stated, looking at Elena, who leaned in, giving him a kiss to the cheek. "Just come back in one piece." She spoke before pushing Drake to follow Tenzin.

After climbing snow covered slopes, climbing icy ladders and swinging from ropes, going up against a snow beast, jumping on gears.. Having a gun fight with Lazarevichs men once more in the Tibetan village and even going up against an army tank, and then jumping from car to car on an icy road and God knows what else, Drake finally arrived at the sight that would hold the entrance to Shambhala with Elena by him. After going through another annoying puzzle, well, this one was not so annoying as some of the others before, Drake finally unlocked the entrance. However, just after, one of Lazarevichs men came rushing in, looking around for the pair who where now up against a wall. "Drop the gun!" Drake demanded, pointing his own pistol to the man. "Do it!" His comand was harsher. Elena, who once had her gun pointing to the man, now faced the others walking in who easily out numbered the two. "Ah, shit." The words left Drakes lips in dread as Lazarevich entered. "I should have killed you myself when I had the chance.. Not a mistake I will make twice." The man spoke as he held his pistol up to Drake, only to have Elena point hers to him. "Back off." She warned. "Oh, pull the trigger little one, see how long you live." Lazarevich lowered his weapon. "Now, you will open the passage to Shambhala." He ordered, looking at Drake. "Go to hell." Drake snapped back. "Are you a student of history, ?" Lazarvich questioned, walking away from the hero. "I've read a book or two." Drake answered. "Hmm... Genghis Khan, Hitler, Stalin, Pol Pot.. They were all great men.. But do you know why they prevailed?" Lazarevich asked, looking back towards Drake. "I'm sure you're gonna tell us." Drake smarted off with. "Because they had the will to do what other men would not." Lazarevich answered, shooting the soldier Drake was holding in the head. "Compassion is the enemy. Mercy defeats us. Now, unless you wish to test me still further, you will drop your weapons!" He demanded, pointing his gun in Drakes face, Drake returning the 'favour'. However the hero dropped his pistol, and ordered for Elena to do the same, kicking them away afterwards. "So, you have tested my will.. Now it is my turn to test yours." Lazarevich spoke. "Killing us won't get you anywhere." Elena replied. "Killing him, yes.. But you.." Drake moved infront of Elena. "You hurt her, you'll get nothing from me..." "Shit." Drake spoke after Lazarevich had ordered Flynn to bring Chloe in and hand her to Lazarevich. "Get your hands off me." She growled, walking beside Drake. "Now, one we will use as a lesson.. And the other we will use as incentive to cooperate.. You choose." Lazarevich stated, pointing his gun from Elena to Chloe. "This is bullshit, Nate." Chloe was the first to speak. "Yeah, don't play into his game." Elena added. "You want my help, you let them go." "This is not a negotiation!" Lazarevich yelled. After more threats being tossed towards Drake, the hero finally gave in and walked up to where the final puzzle piece was. "You, asswipe, give me your lighter." Drake demanded, looking to Flynn. Oh how it hurt him to call the man that. Flynn waited for a nod from his general before tossing Drake his lighter. He finished the puzzle, unlocking the entrance to a cave like place. "Holy crap.." He mumbled, looking around.


	3. Ch 3: You Can't Ignore The Ones You Love

"What is this?" Lazarevich asked, looking towards Flynn who shrugged once the path way to the other side turned, not allowing anyone through. "How should I know?" He asked. "Find a way across and fix it!" Lazarevich demanded. With another order, Flynn was forced to take Drake with him. "After you." Flynn gave Drake a shove off the small ledge they over looked. "You backstabbing son of a bitch." Drake spoke as soon as he and Flynn were out of hearing range of the others. "Yeah, well I learnd it from the best didn't I? Get a move on." Flynn demanded. "C'mon." Drake spoke, leading the way. "You first, darlin'." Flynn replied. _"Darlin?"_ Drake thought. "I like the sound of that.." He mumbled before shaking his head. _"No, this is your enemy now." _He reminded himself. "Yeah, big man with that gun aren't ya?" Drake questioned, forcing his attitude to be smart ass like as he and Flynn made their way across the broken ledge. "Don't go far!" Flynn called once Drake was climbing down the rock wall. "Try to keep up." Drake replied. "I'am keeping up, I'm letting you go first." Flynn stated. "Hold on.. Wait for me.. Daddy's got a gun." Flynn spoke, making his way down to the ledge and over to where Drake stood. "I can't believe Lazarevich hasn't killed you yet." Drake smarted off with. It was true, Flynn could be an annoying and a somewhat awkward man but, he was suppose to be Drake's annoying and somewhat awkward man. Part of Drake wanted him dead, the other part was thankful he was still alive. "Gimme a boost buddy." Flynn commanded. "There we go." He added once Drake lifted him up to climb over the rock. "Oh, look out, it's a stone's throw." He spoke, pushing a stone down. "HEY!" Drake exclaimed. "Sorry." Flynn apologized. "I bet you liked looking at my ass didn't you?" He asked with a laugh once Drake climbed up. "I wouldn't if yours were the last one I had to see on this planet." Drake answered, his own words crushing him inside. "Awe, that's too bad." Flynn chuckled, jumping onto another ledge. "What's wrong mate? Don't you trust me?" He asked once over the ledge with a steep gap. "Not really." Drake answered before taking the leep. "See, you should have more faith in me chum." Flynn stated, once grabbing Drake by the hand just as Drake was about to fall to his death. "There you go sweetheart." Drake couldn't help but blush lightly. Flynn did just save his life and call him sweetheart.. Then again, this was all probably just for his sick amusement. It was only proven when Flynn kicked him in the back with the order to get ahead of him. "You better not be leading me into a dead end." Flynn warned before Drake started to make his way through a small opening in the wall. "It's through here." Drake responded, squeezing through the narrow hole. "I don't think you're gonna get your stomach through there." Flynn spoke, following. "Are you implying that I'm fat?" Drake questioned. "Well you are abit large but maybe it's the muscle you have." Flynn answered, laughing to show he was only joking, which cut the wound in Drakes heart deeper. "Help me move this." Drake ordered, walking up to a boulder. "Just like the good old days, eh?" Flynn questioned after the two pushed it over the cliff. "Now how did they get that cart there?" Flynn questioned after making his way to another ledge behind Drake. "Who cares? We just have to get up high." Drake answered, getting in the position to push the cart. "It's like the Stonehenge isn't it?" Flynn asked, taking his position beside Drake who sighed. "No, help me push this." He answered. Yeah, Flynn was starting to annoy him with his chit-chat. "C'mon girlie girl, there you go." He encouraged smartly as Drake climbed up. "Statue of your mom." Drake smarted off with as he climbed across some large statues. "Oh look, it's a life size statue of your ego." Flynn replied once Drake passed a big multi headed statue with a evil face on each side. Drake couldn't help but allow himself to laugh at that one and it made Flynn smile knowing he made the man light up once more. "Hope you can make that jump on your own, 'cause I'm sure as hell not gonna help you." Drake spoke after jumping across yet another ledge. "Who am I kidding? Of course I'll help him.." He mumbled to himself, turning around because of his slight worry for his british frienemy. "If you can do it, I can... Little help, little help.." Drake was just about to grab the mans hand. "Never mind, just kidding.." Flynn stated, climbing up on his own.

* * *

><p>This was honestly my favourite chapter in the actual game. I loved how Flynn and Drake tossed smart-ass type words at each other like exes would normally do, lol.<p> 


	4. Ch 4: Behind Closed Doors

"So, what do you have to do? What do we have to do?" Flynn asked once in the room with large cylinders. "Just wait here.. As usual, I'll take care of everything." Drake answered annoyed. For someone who had partners most of the time, he was always doing all the work so it seemed. "Would you?" Flynn questioned with a hint of seductiveness in his voice. Drake noticed but said nothing. "As the world turns, so does my boredom.. Could you hurry it up?" Flynn asked after a moment or so of Drake figuring out what to do. Drake gave a sigh, closing his journal and walking up infront of Flynn. "Now surely you're not bored around me.." He spoke low. "Come on, mate.. We haven't got all day.. Wouldn't want to piss off Lazarevich now would we?" Flynn asked, staring at Drake nervously for the first time in a while. "Screw Lazarebitch.. He isn't here right now and he won't be here until I decide when to let him in." Drake smirked playful as he moved closer to Flynn. "Nate.. You better not do what I think you're gonna do because I-" Before the britain could finish, Drake had cut him off by placing his lips onto the others, causing Flynn to drop his gun from shock. Flynn was just about to pull away, when Drake grabbed him by the arms, keeping him in place, even when he ended the kiss. "Why did you do it?" He asked, staring into Flynns eyes. "Do what?" The britain asked. "Betray me Flynn. Why! The person who you suppossily loved.. You sounded the alarm and ran off to go follow that bastard like a scared puppy with its tail between its legs!" Drake snapped. "I.. Uh.." Flynn couldn't find his words. "Do you know how much I trusted you? Not just with the mission but with my heart.. I thought you loved me.. But I can see you don't care.. You're just for whoever will keep your sorry lying ass alive." Drake added, his hurt began showing in his voice. Flynn looked down. "Nate.. That is not true.. Don't you see? I'am helping you stay one step ahead of Lazerevich.. Or was.." Flynn mumbled. "What?" Drakes eyes widend. "Yeah mate, I was taking my sweet time letting him have any information about the Stone.. In hopes of you finding it before him." Flynn answered, keeping his gaze down. "How can I trust you!" Drake hissed his question. "And if that was so then what the hell happend as to why we're here right now!" He added, angry. Flynn growled. "Because of your little bitch Chloe." Flynn snarled, now looking up at him. "That whore caught onto me and began leading Lazarevich on the right track. She is who betrayed you, not me! Not this time!" Flynn nearly shouted. "Just how can I be so sure you did not betray me again! You only got me arrested the last time you left!" Drake growled. Flynn sighed. "I'am sorry about that but the past is the past Drake." Flynn answered. "I want a goddamn explination!" Drake roared. "Fine.. Fine.. Okay so yes, I did betray you back at the museum.. I did want to have all the cut of leading Lazarevich to the Chintimani Stone.. I was blinded by money then but going along with him.. I realized money is not what was important. I began missing you.. Missing us.. Money is nothing when you do not have that special person with you in your life." Flynn answered. Drake looked down. "It's still not convincing enough.." He mumbled. Flynn gave a growl. "Nate, I saved your ass back on the train. Chloe wouldn't have missed if not for me." He spoke harsh. "Yeah? Well, how come Lazarevich didn't kill you for such a thing? And why did he throw Chloe to me back at the entrance? Why not you?" Drake asked. "You're still like his little lap dog." He added. "Agh, Drake.. Chloe never told him about the train incident. I guess she figured she would dispose of the both of us when the time was right. As for why I'am still treated like a follower of his.. It's because he thinks you and Chloe have something going. He would never suspect the great Drake to like a man, especially a man who hurt him so much." Drake walked away from him, his back now turned to Flynn. "Right, I can not like a man who hurt me so much." He spoke. Flynn frowned. "Darling, I'm sorry." Drake didn't detect a hint of sarcasm in the mans voice. He glanced back at him. "Are you?" Flynn walked up to him, wrapping his arms around the man from behind. "Yes, I'am.." Drake sighed. "Damn you.." He mumbled, turning around to face the britain. Flynn smiled. "You're more valuble to me than any stone." He spoke, leaning in about to give the man a kiss. However, just as he was to do so, the two heard a growling noise. "What was that?" Flynn asked, looking around. "I don't know.. But I should really hurry up on the job at hand.." Drake answered, pulling away from Flynn to attempt and go match up the symbols on the cylinders. However, Flynn grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back. "Not so fast mate." He smirked. "But Flynn, God knows what's making those noises! We need to hur-" Flynn interupted the american by placing his lips on the others, giving Drake a passionate kiss. Drake tried to back away from him but Flynns grip was too strong. "Flynn.. You're putting us in danger.." He growled when the britain pulled back to breathe. "You're always in danger." Flynn smiled as he backed Drake up against a wall. "This is too sudden!" Drake protested. "No, it's just perfect.. We're alone.. We might not get this chance again." Before Drake could reply, Flynn had leand in, kissing him on his neck, causing nothing but a moan to escape him. "F-Flynn.." He groaned. The britain glanced up at him, smiling. "Yes, Nate?" "I've been waiting so long for this.." Drake answered. Flynn backed away, nearly causing Drake to growl, however, Flynn pushed him down on his hands and knees. "I've been waiting to hear you say that." He chuckled almost sinisterly as he kneeled down behind the hero. Drake said nothing as the britain undone his pants and pulled them down before doing the same with his own. "You might see other women but they could never make you feel like I do.." Flynn mumbled before inserting his cock into the other, causing Drake to hiss. "It's been a while since we've done this.. I'm gonna have to get use to it all over again.." He chuckled low, looking over his shoulder. Flynn smiled down at him. "Don't worry darling, I'll be gentle." Drake gave the best glare he could. "Do I look like the type to want it gentle?" Flynn shrugged. "No." Drake answered his own question. "Very well then.." Flynn began thrusting into him slow at first, however with each one, he went a little faster. "Come on Flynn.. You're better than this.." Drake smirked. Flynn gave a growl, placing his hands over the heros shoulders for better support as he thrusted into him faster. "That's better.." Drake moaned low. However, he wouldn't be satasfied with the britains pace too long. "Come on, give it to me harder." He encouraged tauntingly. Flynn said nothing, his grip on the mans shoulders only tightend as he obeyed the other. "God.. This is better than any treasure I've picked up.." Drake finally gave Flynn positive feedback. Flynn leand in close to the others ear. "I'm glad you think so." He whispered. Drake let another moan escape him when Flynns breath brushed against his skin. The britain leand further down, running his tongue over Drakes neck. "Ah, jesus Flynn.." Drake half growled and half moaned. "I love hearing you say my name.. It sounds so sexy coming from you sweetheart.." Flynns british accent sent a shiver down Drakes spine. However, Drake didn't have time to dwell on the mans sexiness. Flynn had turned him around to where they were facing one another, causing Drake to experience a different kind of pain. "Hey, that hurt!" The american whined. "I'm sorry.. But this will make you feel better.." Flynn leaned down, kissing Drake on the lips lovingly for the second time in their secret affair. Indeed it did make Drake feel better. He wrapped his arms around the britains neck pulling him down closer. Flynn dared not to break the kiss but to increase it's charm by deepening it. Drake didn't hesitate to open his mouth once he felt the others tongue brush over his lips. Flynn smiled before sliding his tongue into Drakes mouth. The hero put up a fight for dominance which mere seconds later he lost. Of course, losing that battle was a winner for both sides. Drake liked being dominated by Flynn. It turned him on more to be over powered by someone for once. And it certainly was a winner for Flynn. He enjoyed being the one to tame the great Drake and the feel of one of the heros hands running through his brunette locks and the other trailing lightly down his body under his shirt was a major plus in his mind. Flynn only backed away when he remembered it was necessary for him to breathe. Drake didn't allow him to get another kiss in, instead he pulled the man back down and licked along his jaw line. "Ah.. Nate.." Flynn moaned loudly. Drake moved down to the britains neck, placing light kisses on the skin before doing the same to his shoulder. "Goddamn.. Nathan..." Flynn groaned loudly. Drake began letting his fingers trail down the mans back again as he placed another kiss to Flynns lips. Nothing but a moan could escape both once Flynn released deep into his hero. He stayed where he was at for a moment, trying to regain his breath. Once that was under control again, he pulled away to stand. "Hey, aren't you forgetting something?" Drake asked, standing up as well. "What?" Flynn questioned back. Drake pointed down to his groin area. "Oh.. OH!" The meaning just hit Flynn. "No Nate, I don't do that.." He chuckled. "What do you mean you don't do that?" Drake growled. "It's not to my liking.. I find it disgusting really.." Flynn answered. "Flynn, that's not fair!" Drake exclaimed. "I'm sorry." Flynn replied. Drake looked down for a moment, thinking while the other man pulled his pants back up. "Well, do you want me to take care of it myself and make a mess? Then our little secret will be spilt to Lazarevich.." Flynns eyes widend. "No! No no no.." He protested. "Well then, you know what to do.." Drake smiled. "Fine.. But this is a one time deal.." Flynn grumbled before walking back close to the other and kneeling down infront of him. Drake gave a pleased moan when Flynn had taken his dick in his mouth and began sucking it. "Harder.." Drake groaned. Flynn, if he could, would've sighed. However, he done as the american told him. Drake closed his eyes and ran one hand through the britains hair. What seemed like forever to Flynn was only mere minutes for Drake until his orgasm hit. "Mmgh.. Flynn.." Was barely understandable, considering Flynn had placed a hand over the heros mouth when his 'big moment' hit. Flynn backed away, making a disguting face as he swallowed the liquid. "God that's bloody awful.." He coughed once. "You'll get use to it." Drake smiled, pulling his pants back up. "Nate, I'm not doing that, ever again." Flynn stated. "Yes you will.." Drake kept his smile. Before Flynn could say anything, they heard a louder growl than before. "I better get back to work.." Drake mumbled. "Yes, you better because I don't want to lose your sexy ass to God knows what's out there." Flynn smirked, smacking the hero on his butt. "Flynn!" Drake exclaimed, blushing lightly. "Go on now, get back to your job." The britains smirk turned into a smile. Drake sighed before making his way to the large cylinders, carefully lining up the symbols to what was in his journal. When right, revealed a wheel type lever in the middle of the room. "Agh, what are we grinding, wheat? What is this?" Flynn asked. Before Drake could answer, the two heard antoher growl. "Shut up and help me if you want to get out of here.." He ordered, taking his place by one handle and Flynn the other. Once turned, the same snow beast Drake encountered before had shown up, except 3 this time. "Shit not those things again!" He growled. "Those things! You could've warned me!" Flynn growled. "I got caught up in our moment! Sorry for trying to make amends!" Drake snapped. Flynn said nothing as he grabbed his gun. "Uh, Flynn!" Drake asked. "Here, use it wisely." Flynn spoke, throwing another pistol he had on him at Drake. "WATCH IT!" Drake exclaimed, barely catching the weapon. "I didn't get a warning about these creatures!" Flynn shouted, firing away at the creatures. "How was I suppose to know? It could've been anything!" Drake yelled, attempting to take out one of the creatures however his bullets were useless and he soon found himself pinned under one. "Flynn!" He screamed, gaining the britains attention instantly. "Hell no you don't!" Flynn growled, shooting the creature off Drake. "That's the 3rd time I've saved your ass." He stated. Drake only rolled his eyes before the two continued their useless attempts at killing the beast. Just when they thought they wouldn't make it, Lazarevic came in shooting the creatures in the stomach with his M4, killing them.

"What the hell are those things?" Flynn asked. Lazarevich lifted the mask off of one of the snow beast to reveal a purple, human-like face. "What?" Drake questioned. "Scarecrows. Guardians to frighten trespassers." Lazarevich answered. "Yeah? Well it's bloody effective." Flynn stated, kicking the guardian in the crotch.

"I've done what you asked, now let them go." Drake spoke to Lazarevic once they were standing in the entrance to Shambhala. "Always bargaining.. But you have played your last hand and lost." Lazarevich responded. "Looks like it's the end of the road mate." Flynn pointed his gun to Drake once more. The heros eyes widend. "Flynn.. You bastard.." Drake mumbled suprised. Flynn smirked lightly. "Old habbits die hard, no?" He asked. "Not for you." Drake growled. "No, no, no, no, not yet. I want him to see Shambhala, and die knowing that I have taken it from him." Lazarevich ordered for Flynn to lower his gun, which he did.

* * *

><p>I wasn't sure about the yaoi scene, I almost started not to add it but that idea was what started this fanfiction anyways. When I entered that chapter, first thing that came to my mind was what all could happen between Flynn and Drake when in a room together after all the tension that was between them so there's my take on it.<p> 


	5. Ch 5: Broken Paradise Full Of Confusion

"Okay, we need to get the hell out of here, now.." Chloe spoke up. Lazarevic had left her with Elena and Drake. The hero turned to the aussie woman. "Just what the hell do you care? Flynn said you back stabbed me. We wouldn't even be in this mess if not for you!" He snapped. He was hurt by what Flynn had just done and the confusion on whether or not Chloe betray him. "Nate, Flynn had his wires crossed like always. I was forced to lead Lazarevic here. If I did not, he would've killed me." She answered. "But, at the train, you shot him!" Elena growled, putting in. "Stay out of this little girl, it does not concern you." Chloe spoke harsh before walking up closer to Drake. "If I didn't, Lazarevich would've killed us all once he got the word that Flynn froze up.. Because he would've knew he betrayed him and that I was on your side all along." Drake growled. "I don't know what to believe anymore.. One minute Flynn's telling me you betray me and the next you're implying it was Flynn all along.. God, who is it?" Drake yelled his question. Chloe stared him right in the eyes. "Nate.. Let's get going.." Elena spoke up, taking the heros arm in hers. "Wait, now's our chance to leave if we make it back to the entrance!" Chloe stated. "Uh, no, Chloe.. We're going after the Cintamani Stone." Drake replied. "What?" Chloe asked shocked. "We have to stop Lazarevich." The blonde woman put in once more. "And how exactly do you plan on doing that?" Chloe asked. "Get to the Stone first, before he does and destroy it." Drake answered. "Whao, whao, wait a minute.. Don't tell me you're buying into all that supernatural nonsense." Chloe kept her suprised tone. "I don't know what to believe anymore.." Drake mumbled once more. That is true, he didn't know what to believe. About treasure hunting, myths or his partners. "Okay well just in case you missed it, that man is certifiable. He thinks he's fulfilling some sort of prophecy, that the Stone will somehow make him invincible.. Immortal." Chloe responded. "We're standing in the middle of Shambhala, and you're questioning what's possible?" Elena asked, earning a glare from the aussie. "Yeah, you saw how many bullets they pumped into those things, something strange is going on here." Drake added. "All the more reason why we should get out while we still can." Chloe replied. "I'm just trying to set things right.." Drake trailed off, glancing down. _"And maybe kick Flynns ass while he's giving me a reason behind all the complicated shit I've got to deal with between he and you.."_ He thought. "...And maybe save the world?" Elena asked. "Oh god.. Listen sunshine, the world doesn't care. You stick your neck out, you are asking to lose your head." Chloe sighed. "You said yourself you want to take this guy down." Drake smarted off with. "Yes and I want to see him pay more than you do but that's not how it will end.. This.." She pointed to the corpses. "This is how it will end." She finished. "No, not this time." Drake insisted. "C'mon, whaddya say?" Elena asked. "That you're crazy.." She paused. "But let's go save your bloody world." She added. Drake smiled before walking off with the both of them. _"Flynn, you better hope I do not run into you again.." _Was his last thought.

* * *

><p>Ooh.. Has Flynn betrayed Drake all along and is it Chloe who was the one helping after all? Keep reading to see.<p> 


	6. Ch 6: A Turn Of Fate

"There it is.. The Cintamani Stone." Elena was the first to speak. "I can't believe we beat them here." Chloe added. "It's beautiful." Elena said in awe. "Yep, magnificent." Chloe stated, less interested as she picked up a large candle holder stand. "Now let's smash it and get the hell out of here." She added. "Wait, somethings not right." Drake put in. "What do you mean?" Elena questioned. "Marco Polo had it wrong.. This isn't a sapphire, it's amber." "Amber?" Chloe asked confused. "Yeah, y'know, fossilized resin. It's tree sap. Wait a minute.." Drake trailed off. "What is it?" Elena asked. "You gotta be shittin' me.." "Hello, Nate?" Chloe called. "I hate it when he does this." Elena answered. "Tell me about it." "How could I have missed it?" Drake asked himself. "Missed what?" Elena spoke. "There's not actually a stone.. It's the resin, the sap.. From the Tree of Life." Drake answered. "Okay, hold on, now you've lost me. This tree?" Chloe asked confused. "No, that tree." Drake pointed to a large tree below them. "There he is, Lazarevich!" Elena exlaimed. "He's headed to the Tree. Oh my God.. The black teeth." Drake spoke with dread. "What?" Elena asked. "The black teeth on those Guardian things and bodies in Borneo.. They ate the resin and it changed them somehow.." Drake answered. "And you think that's what Lazarevic is planning to do?" Chloe asked. "You really wanna wait around and find out?" Drake asked.

"Bravo Sherlock." Flynn spoke, appearing. Drake turned to glare at him, just about to curse and quiet honestly go and punch the hell out of him, until he noticed the britain was badly injured. "Well done." He added. "Flynn.. Jesus..." Drake mumbled, the sight actually breaking his heart. "Oh, Harry.." Chloe spoke low sadly. "What's 'matter mate? Disappointed Lazarebitch beat you to it? I'm afraid you just missed him.. Figured I'd stay behind and wait for you to come join my little party." Flynn spoke. "What are you talking about?" Drake asked. "Maybe that's what old Zoran wanted all along eh? He's cleverer than he looks." Flynn answered. "We can still stop him." Elena stated, earning nothing more but a laugh from Flynn. "Elena, don't." Drake ordered. "No, we can help you." She spoke, walking up towards Flynn. "Sorry love.. This isn't a movie and you're not the plucky girl who reforms the villain and saves the day.. It's just not done like that.." Flynn replied. "Flynn, listen to me you.." Drake trailed off when Flynn held up a grenade. "Flynn! No, don't!" Drake yelled just as Flynn was about to pull the pin out of the grenade. "Why not? I'm nothing but trash.. Worthless to you, worthless to Lazarevic and the rest of the world! I betrayed you so many times that there isn't a chance in hell that you could forgive me and Lazarevich.. He left me for dead with those guardian bastards because I was useless to him now that he found Shambhala.." Flynn spoke, looking down. Chloe had glanced between the two, thinking. "My life is now meaningless and Nate, a life like that is not worth living.." He murmured. Drakes eyes widend. "Flynn, don't you dare do it!" He shouted. "Sorry mate.." Flynn pulled the pin out of the grenade, not giving it another thought. "Flynn, you stupid bastard!" Drake yelled. However, Flynn wasn't the only stupid one there. "Goodluck Nate." Chloe spoke before running up and grabbing the grenade from the britain before he could know what was happening. "Chloe! Get rid of that thing now!" Drake yelled. "CHLOE!" Elena exclaimed. Just as Chloe was about to throw the grenade over the cliff, it blew up. "NO! CHLOE!" Drake shouted. "Nate, I'm.. I'm so sorry.." Elena mumbled. "You jackass! You killed Chloe!" Drake roared, grabbing Flynn by the shirt. "Nate, she was only trying to save his life.." Elena stated sadly. Flynn stared right up at the hero, tears actually threatening to fall. "I.. I didn't mean for that to happen.. If she weren't so stupid, it would be me who were dead as should be! Especially now.." He frowned. "You are such an idiot!" Drake hissed only mere inches from the man. Flynn glanced off to the side. "Kill me then.." He mumbled. "No, Chloe just died for you! Why the hell would I kill you and her cause be for nothing!" Drake growled his question. "Because I just caused you to lose the person you are in love with.." Flynn answered. "Chloe was a really great friend but I did not love her like that." Drake spoke, pulling back. "Elena, you've got to carry him out of here.. While I go to take down Lazarevich." Drake spoke. "Me? Carry him? Ha, do you know how heavy he will be compared to me!" Elena asked. "You've got to." Drake replied, helping Flynn up so he could lean against Elena. "Gosh.." She groaned, the weight nearly over powering her. "I'll catch up with the two of you later." Drake stated before walking away to go finish this long exhausting battle for the worlds safety.

* * *

><p>I didn't want Chloe to die, I honestly loved how accepting she was of Drake and Elena in the game.. But it was either her or Elena and I originally planed it to be Chloe so it didn't seem right if Elena died plus, she didn't see the connection Drake and Flynn had and Chloe did.<p> 


	7. Ch 7: A Death At The Tree Of Life

"Hold your fire, hold your fire! He's mine." Lazarevich ordered once Drake appeard, instantly getting the guns of Lazarevichs army pointed at him. "Sorry pal, you're not my type." Drake replied, shooting the pool of tree sap, causing a big explosion that took Lazarevich and his soldiers down. Drake laughed. "Phew, glad that's over." He began to walk away, before Lazarevich stood up. "No... No, no, you have got to be kiddin' me!" The hero exclaimed looking back.

"You cannot defeat me!" Lazarevich roared as Drake began shooting the sap in order to blow him up. "You sure about that?" Drake asked, before taking off once the man was close to him. "Stand your ground like a man!" Lazarevich yelled. "Come and get me!" Drake replied, shooting another sap bubble. "Coward! You're pathetic!" Lazarevich roared. "You're going to die here!" He shouted, chasing Drake. "C'mon you big ugly bitch!" Drake yelled. "Come on! That is not good enough! You are trying to kill me yes? Then kill me!" Lazarevich yelled, after dodging another explosion. "Die why don't you!" Drake growled, dodging 5 grenades Lazarevich threw at him. "You will not stand in the way of destiny Draaake!" Lazarevich roared.

After a long battle, Drake exploded another sap bubble, causing Lazarevich to fall down. "That one's for Flynn and Chloe you bastard!" Drake growled. "You think I'am a monster but you're no different from me, Drake. How many men have you killed? How many.. Just today?" Lazarevich asked, looking up at the hero. Drake approached him, aiming his gun at the man. "That's it boy! No compassion, no mercy." Lazarevich laughed. Drake lowered his gun. "Do it!" Lazarevich demanded. "No." Drake replied. "You don't have the will." Lazarevich laughed once more. "Maybe not but they do." Drake spoke, looking to a group of guardians that appeared. "NO!" Lazarevich screamed as the guardians attacked him as Drake made his leave.

* * *

><p>Yes, this chapter was really short but I just didn't want to detail every little thing that happend in that scene all over again.<p> 


	8. Ch 8: I Love You

"Why does this shit happen to me!" Drake asked himself as he ran across the collapsing bridge. "What the hell did you do back there?" Elena asked once they were reunited. "Oh you know.. Saved the world." Drake answered, before he helped Elena and a nearly unconcious Flynn out of Shambhala, just in time for the whole place to collapse.

"So, it's been a long strange trip, hasn't it?" Elena asked, standing outside of a house with Drake back in the Tibetan village. "Yes, it has. Y'know, you should play the hero more often, it suits you better than being a journalist." Drake smiled. Elena looked down, thinking. "Nah. I like being a journalist better, it's a lot more safer." She smiled back and there was silence for a moment. "Tell me something, Nate.." She trailed off. "What?" Drake asked. "Do you love him?" Drakes eyes widend as he became hesistant. "Elena, I'm sorry... I.." He got interupted. "No, it's fine.. Really, it's alright.. Just do yourself a favour and tell him." Elena replied. "Elena.." Drake mumbled. "No.." Elena gave him a pat on his cheek. "I could tell the two of you have a connection when we were back in Shambhala.. Chloe did too.. That's why she died to save him. She knew you loved him and she didn't want you to be without that.. Without him.." She mumbled. Drake looked down. "It's what she would want, Nate.. And I know deep down inside, it's what you want too." She added, walking off.

"Well, look who's not suppose to be out of bed." Drake chuckled low once Flynn walked out of the house. "Yeah, he's a lousy patient. Stubborn as all hell." Sullivan spoke. "I'm not stubborn.. I'm just restless." Flynn replied. "So, no giant sapphire?" Sullivan asked. "Once again, no." Drake replied. "And you're sure?" The oldest questioned. "Yes." Flynn groaned. "Just a metaphor I'm afraid." Drake put in. "A metaphor ain't gonna pay your bills kid." Sullivan stated. "Eh, something else will come along, just gotta have faith." Drake smiled. "Yeah that and a quarter'll get you twenty five cents. Um, which way did Elena go?" Sullivan asked as he looked around. Drake pointed in the direction she walked off in. "Oh, no.." Flynn rolled his eyes. "You're a dirty old man Sullivan." Drake laughed. "Uh huh.." Sullivan walked off.

Drake walked with Flynn by his side, to a ledge near by, looking off into the sunset. "So, where do we go from here, huh?" Flynn asked. "I don't know.." Drake mumbled. There was silence, until he leaned in, giving Flynn a gentle kiss to the lips. "I haven't thought that far ahead." He added. "Of course not.. But then again, neither have I." Flynn smiled. "Good." Drake returned his smile. "So, on a scale of one to ten, how scared were you that I was gonna die?" Flynn asked, staring Drake in the eyes. Drake thought for a moment. "Four." He answered. "FOUR!" Flynn exclaimed. "Yeah, why?" Drake asked. "A four?" Flynn repeated. "Yeah." Drake responded. "You were at least an eight." Flynn stated. "An eight?" Drake raised an eyebrow. "You were a total eight." Flynn replied nearly laughing. "An eight? Those guardian things were an eight." Drake stated. "Are you kidding me?" Flynn asked. "Yeah, those were terrifying." Drake laughed low. "Then what's a ten?" Flynn questioned. "Clowns." "Clowns over my death?" Flynn asked. "I, I hate clowns." Drake answered nervously. "Clowns?" Flynn looked slightly annoyed. "I hate clowns." Drake repeated. "Oh my word, you thought I was bloody dead." Flynn smiled. "No.." Drake trailed off. "Yes, you did." Flynns smile grew. "No, I had you all along." Drake smiled. "I saw you shed tears, you shed a bunch of 'em, long after Chloe departed." Flynn spoke. "Tears?" Drake questioned. "Um-hmm." Flynn nodded. "It was raining." Drake attempted to defend himself. "No it was not." Flynn fought back. "You were unconscious and it was raining." Drake stated. "It was tottally sunny out and you were bawling." Flynn spoke. "It wasn't sunny and you were unconscious." Drake tried his best to win. "Whatever darling, I kept your tears in a jar, I have proof." Flynn smiled, wrapping an arm around Drakes waste. "I'll give you a five, how's that?" Drake asked, wrapping his arm around the britains neck. "Better but you were an eight.." Flynn smiled, resting his head on Drakes shoulder. "Okay Flynn, have it your way.. Like always." Drake chuckled.

"Aren't they adorable?" Elena asked, pointing to the couple infront of her and Sullivan. "What? Nate's gay!" Sullivan asked shocked. "What? It's no big deal." Elena spoke. "It's a very big deal.. That just makes me wonder if he was only joking around when he use to throw silly compliments my way." Sullivan replied. Elena laughed. "I would say he was only joking. I think he's got eyes for one person and one person alone." She smiled. "Well, those two always have been really close even though they've had their differences.." Sullivan mumbled. "Atleast Drake will now be complete." Elenas smile grew when she seen the couple kiss for the second time just as the sun was about to fully descend into the horizing. "I love you." Flynn spoke with nothing but truth in his voice when Drake had pulled away. "I love you too." Drake smiled, watching the sunset fully disappear with the center of his universe by his side. Sullivan himself couldn't help but smile at how Drake had finally found happiness. After giving it some thought, he wouldn't mind Flynn being like another son to him, which made him smile even more.

**The End**

* * *

><p>So Elena finally sees the connection those two have.. Because Drake did infact cry over Flynns injuries.. He was just too manly to admit it. Elena of course, accepts and will move on even though deep down in her heart, she began to love Drake more than she should have. Sully, althought taken by shock, can't abandon his 'son' and therefore he too accepts.. And Drake finally gets to hear those three special words from his true love..<p>

What a perfect ending!

Thank you for reading!


End file.
